You
by EmberIslandGirl
Summary: Set at the wedding of Varrick and Zhu Li. Includes a jealous Jinora and a bewildered Kai.


Title: You

Cartoon; Legend of Korra

Rating: K+

Characters: Kai x Jinora

Summary: Includes a jealous Jinora and a bewildered Kai. Set at the wedding of Varrick and Zhu Li.

~  
_"Hey Yung, what do you think about Kai?" Zelia asked, blushing. Jinora was walking down the hall when she heard that question in the table nearest to the door at the Acolyte dining hall. She leaned beside the wall of the door and listened. She wasn't usually the one to eavesdrop but she just have the hunch that this was something that she needed to hear. _

"_Kai? He's great, a really nice kid and a very skilled airbender I can tell you that. Why do you ask?" Yung said, Jinora can't help but agree to all of those things. "N-nothing." Zelia stuttered, her blush deepening. _

"_Ooh, you like him don't you?" a female airbender teased. "So what if I do?" she said chuckling and her blush still seen on her beautiful face. Jinora raised her eyebrows at them, still standing in the dark. Yung laughed but said, "Hey, Kai's great and all, but he's already taken." _

_Jinora nodded silently in her spot, as Zelia looked crestfallen. "Oh, really? By who?" she asked. "By Tenzin's daughter, Jinora. We all saw it happening to be honest." Yung said casually.  
~_

Jinora sighed as she replayed that memory in her head. She put down her juice and stared at her boyfriend, who was once again, talking to Zelia.

Zelia was a new airbender around Kai and Jinora's age. She came from the fire nation so she has those big and twinkling golden eyes along with hair that goes from her head down to her waist. She joined the Air Nation the day after they defended Republic City and defeated Kuvira. When she had landed on Air Temple Island that day, she and Kai got along from the get-go.

And with that memory playing in her head, she can tell why the new girl acts so awkward and uncomfortable around her. It's not like she admitted it or anything, Jinora can just sense it, but Jinora still tries her best to be friendly with her and helps her at her training because she knows that that's what Kai wants or, _will _want because she's his friend. She just hopes that Zelia knows her limits.

Jinora sighed and watched Ikki drag a hesitant Huan into the dance floor. Even though the scene amused her, her mind still keeps on asking on where does her and Kai's relationship stand. They just survived a battle and he hasn't even spoken a word to her, his own girlfriend, instead he's talking to _her_. Jinora glanced once again at the two of them and saw Kai waving at her and walking away while the girl blushed, waving back. Kai saw his girlfriend and made his way over. "Hey, I missed you." He said, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek but she moved away.

Jinora stood up, facing him. "Then why were you talking to her instead of me?" She asked, pointing at the spot where Kai just left. The boy wrinkled his eyebrows, "What?" he asked, confused.

Jinora sighed, clearly upset. "Nothing," she said, then pushed past him but before she could take another step further, Kai grabbed her arm, gently stopping her. "Jin, I've known you long enough to read you like a book. I know you're upset about something. Just say it, I'm right here." He said softly, taking steps closer to her. Jinora tried her best not to look into his beautiful green eyes to avoid getting lost in them. Just like the other times she stared into them.

"I-it's stupid." she mumbled. Kai snorted, "You never look stupid to me," he said smoothly, sliding his hand down her arm stopping at her hand. She managed a blush, but she still wasn't looking at him. "Just tell me," he whispered.

But before she could open her mouth to respond, they were interrupted when Ikki air scooted their way, circling the couple while saying "Hey Jinora, hey Kai, how're you guys? I assume you're great but how come you're not on the dance floor? You guys are missing out on the fun," she said that quite fast but they were used to it so they didn't have a problem, but they chose to stay quiet and just watched the frenzied girl, acting like she didn't interrupt anything.

Ikki, not noticing their uneasiness, looked down and wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion as she stopped, but stayed on her scooter, "Jinora, why are you still letting him hold your hand? I thought you were upset with him because-" the older girl interrupted by expertly sending a small but powerful blast of air at her sister, strong enough to knock her out of her air scooter, but not enough to hurt her.

"Wait, what?" Kai asked Ikki, dropping Jinora's hand. "Jinora's jealous." Ikki teased whilst standing up. _("I am not!")_ "Jealous of what?" Kai was beyond confused right now. "Ikki don't you have something better to do?" Jinora said, trying to hide her red-as-a-tomato face." Ikki laughed, but got the hint. Even if she was still her old talkative self, Ikki had become more mature about certain situations, love being one of those.

As soon as she left, Kai dragged a flustered Jinora outside, where only the moon and the cold wind were present. Kai turned to his girlfriend and crossed his arms, "Jealous of what, exactly?" he asked, repeating his question.

"I am not jealous." She said, frustration evident in her voice as she sat down on the stair. She felt him sit down next to her, sighing. "Will you just tell me what's wrong?" he said. Jinora took a deep breath and suddenly took interest in the nearby bush, staring at it and hoping it'll just eat her right then and there so she could be saved from this situation.

"I just don't like how much time you're spending with Zelia. I mean, I know you two are friends and that's great. It's just, I've just been feeling a little neglected by you. You would rather spend time with her, but I won't say that I can blame you. I can see she's fun and adventurous like you are, not me who just talks about history all the time and probably bore you to death. I can understand why you like her more than me," she sighed before continuing. "Might as well just break up with me," she whispered, resting her arms on her knees.

She hadn't meant for him to hear that, but luckily for him he did which made Kai double-take at his girlfriend. He finally found out what was bothering her. It made him wonder why a girl like her, a girl like _Jinora,_ could feel so insecure.

"Whoa, whoa slow down. Ok first, I have no intention of breaking up with you. That's the last thing I want to do in my entire life." He said, placing a hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Second, I don't like Zelia that way and I will never think about her that way. There's a reason why I'm with you Jin, and that's because I love you for _who_ and _what_ you are." He whispered, seriousness written all over his face and looking directly in her big, brown and beautiful eyes which was now filling with tears.

He reached up and wiped away a tear that just fell from her eyes with his thumb, "We've been through so much together Jin, I will never and I mean _never _throw that away because of some girl I just met a few days ago." He said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"But she makes you so happy and-" Kai interrupted her by raising his other hand in front of her. "_You _make me happy Jinora. You are all I need, so why would I look for another girl?" he said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as he whispered in it. Jinora felt a shiver run down her spine, in a good way of course.

Kai placed one hand behind her head and the other on her waist, capturing her lips with his. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer when she slid her hands up his muscled chest towards the back of his undercut, both of them trying to pour out their feelings for one another into that kiss.

They pulled apart moments later, "You really love me?" she asked, a blush creeping out of her cheeks. Kai chuckled sweetly, "Yeah, I do. More than anything in my life." He said smiling down at her. She smiled back and looked down on their entwined hands. "I'm sorry Kai, guess I was just really scared that I'll lose you again."

"You are not getting rid of me that easy Sweet Cheeks," and for the first time that night, she laughed, heartily. Kai stood and helped her up saying, "So, will you stop looking for problems that doesn't exist and just bring it over here?" he said extending his arms waiting for her to step in them.

She rolled her eyes, her smile not leaving her face and obliged, stepping into her boyfriend's warm and loving arms. She sighed contentedly and buried her cheek on his chest while he rubbed her back. She hugged him tighter than the wingsuits they were wearing.

Kai pulled away from her, "And now, I think you owe me a dance." he said, hearing a slow song play inside, offering one hand to her. She laughed and took it, and they started walking back to the party, hand-in-hand. But their path to the dance floor was blocked by Zelia.

"Hey Kai, wanna dance?" she said, acting like Jinora was invincible, which annoyed the airbending master to no end, but didn't let it show and instead just held Kai's hand tighter. Kai smiled nicely, "Sorry, but I want to share this special song with my beautiful girlfriend." He said directly, while looking at Jinora sweetly.

The couple walked past the disappointed girl who crossed her arms and scowled. "I told you he was taken," Yung said, stuffing his mouth with his food which Zelia just rolled her eyes at.

Kai and Jinora were now at the dance floor, both of them feeling like they were the only ones in the world as they stand forehead-to-forehead. Jinora had her hands interlocked at the back of his neck, while Kai rested his hands lightly on her waist, swaying them to the slow beat of the music. They both have their eyes closed, small smiles plastered permanently on the love-struck couple.

"I love you Jinora, you know that right?" Kai whispered. Jinora nodded against his forehead, "I know, I love you too." With that, they closed the small gap between their lips and shared a sweet and chaste kiss.

Unbeknownst to them, an already married couple were both watching them, the wife having a heartfelt smile, while holding a three year old baby. The father, on the other hand, had a stern look on his bearded face.

"Aren't Kai and Jinora just the cutest?" Pema asked him, not looking away from the couple. "They're young," Tenzin said. "No, they are not. Besides, your parents were younger when they got together." she said in a matter-of-fact tone, which the old man just grunted at. Pema snorted at her husband's reaction and said,

"Just face it, they're a match made in heaven."


End file.
